


babe, you look so cool

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Eye Contact, Fluff and Smut, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Photography, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Top Kim Seungmin, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You wanna film me?"Seungmin lifts his head to look off toward where Jeongin is gazing, landing upon his camera on the side table. He grins in amusement, quirking an eyebrow at Jeongin. "What, like a sex tape?"Jeongin shrugs noncommittally, combing Seungmin's hair back and out of his face. "It would be way more artsy, coming from you. Like, sex cinema." He giggles again, rocking his hips idly down against Seungmin's fingers still inside of him. "Would be really popular in France, probably."
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	babe, you look so cool

**Author's Note:**

> this is my submission for agibbang fest to satisfy prompt #0069: "seungmin loves taking photos of his pretty boyfriend, jeongin. he'd like to try taking film of him in a different context." the prompter asked for lots of fluff and smut, and i hope i delivered! i'm really happy with how this came out and i hope you enjoy it, too!! ♡

Jeongin looks beautiful every night, every day, in every lighting and from every angle, but there's something especially striking about him when Seungmin has him like this. Sprawled out beneath him like a piece of art, a dream against the grid pattern of their duvet, Seungmin feels like he's holding something fragile in his hands, gliding his palm along Jeongin's smooth, milky thighs and wrapping his fingers gently around his waist, thumbing over his sharp, jutting hip bone. He grins at the way that draws a gasp from his partner, always so sensitive to the most featherlight of touches. He trails his touch up to his ribcage and reconnects their mouths, dipping his tongue between Jeongin's lips and licking away the taste of sweet, white wine.

He thinks to tell him, for the millionth time tonight, how gorgeous he is. He tends to compliment, tease, and flirt with him any chance he gets, but it's even worse when he's been drinking; the two glasses each that they'd had with dinner at that stuffy restaurant has Seungmin's veins feeling like liquid moonlight is running through them and makes his heart and his stomach twist even tighter when he looks at Jeongin. So full of love that it's a wonder his body can even hold it all.

"I love you," he does say, forehead pressed against Jeongin's while the younger gazes up at him, the string lights above their bed reflecting in his big eyes like constellations. Jeongin holds him close, curling his fingers into the hair at the back of Seungmin's neck and nuzzling their noses together. "Pretty baby."

Maybe it's the years of being used to Seungmin's love talk or it's the second glass of wine in his system, but Jeongin doesn't whine the way he would any other day when Seungmin gets sappy with him. Instead he smiles fondly, bright enough to flash his perfect teeth, and lifts his head from the pillow to kiss his partner again. "I love you, too, yeobo."

Seungmin reels back after countless moments and starts to push up the hem of Jeongin's sweater, hooking his fingers in the thick knit. Jeongin sits up a little to help get the offending piece off, lifting his arms above his head and letting Seungmin tug it off, following the movement of Seungmin dropping it off the side of their bed. With his tongue between his teeth in a cheeky smile, Jeongin lifts a hand and crooks a finger, beckoning Seungmin back to him. He goes easily, slotting their kiss-swollen lips together and cupping his sculpted jaw.

When Seungmin sits up on his knees it's so he can pull his own shirt off, but he gets distracted by the man beneath him, the lines and curves that make up his pale little body, the way he's been filling out his chest and bulking up his arms a bit but the muscle all over him is still so delicate, soft around the edges. His eyes follow the light trail of hair from his belly button to the scalloped edge of his underwear, teal lace resting on his pelvis. When he looks back up at Jeongin he finds his eyes heavy-lidded, gazing back at Seungmin with a look that says he's ready for anything Seungmin wants to give or take.

"Can I take a picture of you?" Seungmin runs his hand lightly along Jeongin's side, another flood of butterflies filling his stomach when Jeongin beams up at him and nods. That's something else he's grown used to — of all of the media Seungmin's made, all of the subjects he's photographed and filmed for work and for leisure, Jeongin has always been his favorite. From candid shots with his phone around the apartment to proper shoots out in nature that he uses his expensive software to edit, Seungmin doesn't think there's ever been anyone prettier. It's a good thing Jeongin loves the camera just as much as it loves him.

Seungmin gets up so he can go through the box labeled _camera stuff_ sitting near their closet with a bunch of other boxes that still need to be unpacked. They'd only moved into this apartment, their first home together, a couple of weeks ago and with Jeongin starting a new job and Seungmin being swamped because of wedding season, they haven't had much time to decorate and put little things in their little places. Most of his equipment is at his studio, but the camera he wants to use tonight, the one with the dreamy haze and vintage lens, hasn't made it out of the box yet. It's been waiting for this.

He tweaks the settings on the camera and makes his way back to his lover still laid out on the bed. He kneels beside the edge of it, holding the camera to his eye and smiling as Jeongin sinks into the model role almost immediately. He arches his back, brings a hand up artfully to his face, relaxes his jaw so that his pretty, pink lips part softly — the whole nine. If he had bedroom eyes before, the look he's giving the lens of Seungmin's camera is lethal. His heavy eyelids and long eyelashes are stunning enough, but when he looks a little past the camera to look at Seungmin directly, he knows the emotion in his blown pupils is for him only.

When he gets a good amount of photos from this angle, he moves to sit on his knees between Jeongin's legs, getting more fatal shots from above. He gets everything from his bare chest and up in the frame, his collarbones and the hickeys riddling his pale skin, branding him with purple and red blooms. If Seungmin zooms in, he can see the faint glimmer of Jeongin's eyeshadow and how the rose tones of it compliment the love bites.

"So beautiful, baby," Seungmin murmurs. "Tilt your chin up? Perfect."

The lights and shadows of the room hug the contours of Jeongin's face and make his distinct cheekbones and fox-like eyes even more prominent. Seungmin can't help but peer over the top of the camera to look at Jeongin firsthand, admiring how he has his hands on Seungmin's thighs, one gripping the fabric of his pants lightly and the other slyly trailing up to brush his fingertips over his fly. Seungmin starts to laugh and happens to catch a picture just as a bright smile takes over Jeongin's mouth.

"Come back, I'm horny," the younger giggles, hooking his pointer fingers in Seungmin's belt loops to pull him closer. Seungmin turns the camera off and sets it on the bedside table so he can be drawn back into his boyfriend's eager kisses.

It's never taken very much to get Jeongin worked up. Seungmin's not sure how much or how little time has passed but Jeongin's always been so sensitive, responsive to even the smallest of touches, that the way he's arching into Seungmin's kisses down his torso and his labored breathing come as no surprise. He's already setting his jaw and gripping the sheets and Seungmin's barely done anything to him yet.

Jeongin takes the liberty of getting Seungmin undressed finally, leaving them both in their underwear but Jeongin's won't stay on for much longer. Seungmin thumbs over the waistband of them, his lips pressing and teeth nipping at the tender skin of Jeongin's inner thighs, drawing little whimpers from him with each bite. He starts to pull his panties down and Jeongin dutifully lifts his hips, letting Seungmin get them off, dangle them seductively off his long finger, and drop them off the side of the bed with the rest of their clothes. Seungmin pushes Jeongin's thighs apart with a roughness that makes Jeongin gasp, going back in to suck marks into the flesh of his thighs to match the ones on his neck.

The sounds that Jeongin makes when Seungmin is fucking him are some of the loveliest melodies Seungmin thinks he's ever heard. He looks up at him from between his legs as he caters to his rim with the tip of his tongue and the pressure of his lips. His lips are parted so pleased sighs and yearning moans can pour out, encouraging Seungmin to suck harder, make his kisses wetter. As he eases a finger into it, Jeongin gasps and throws his head back against the bed, tangling his own long fingers in Seungmin's black hair.

When Seungmin pulls back, letting his fingers do the work for a moment, he admires the sight of his boyfriend melting like candle wax into the mattress. Jeongin peers down at him with watery eyes, and he sniffles just before he licks his lips, tugging on Seungmin's hair playfully.

"Mm, you look so hot," Jeongin comments, perhaps about the way Seungmin's mouth is glistening and red, or how his hair is disheveled from how Jeongin has abused it, or how Jeongin's thighs are casting shadows across his face and making him look like some kind of feral predator after his prey. "Love when you eat me out."

Seungmin chuckles, nips at Jeongin's thigh once more. "You should really see yourself."

Jeongin looks so blissful, a soft smile still playing on his face as his eyelashes flutter closed. He lies there like an angel enjoying some form of heavenly bliss as Seungmin continues working him open, moaning in a high pitch when his tongue enters him again. He turns his head and stares with heavy eyelids at something off to his left, then giggles, a lust-drunk little sound.

"You wanna film me?"

Seungmin lifts his head to look off toward where Jeongin is gazing, landing upon his camera on the side table. He grins in amusement, quirking an eyebrow at Jeongin. "What, like a sex tape?"

Jeongin shrugs noncommittally, combing Seungmin's hair back and out of his face. "It would be way more artsy, coming from you. Like, sex cinema." He giggles again, rocking his hips idly down against Seungmin's fingers still inside of him. "Would be really popular in France, probably."

It's not a bad idea. It's not like videos of Jeongin like this don't exist; he's got a few hidden away in a folder on his phone along with nudes and other raunchy photos Jeongin has sent him or that Seungmin has captured of him throughout their relationship. The videos aren't great quality, just short clips of Jeongin sucking him off or getting the life fucked out of him from behind, all grainy and dark because the lights had been turned out. To have some aesthetic representation of how gorgeous Jeongin is like this, how incredibly _lucky_ Seungmin is, so that Jeongin can see it firsthand? That's a project Seungmin would love to take on.

So he sets up the camera on a tripod and another camera elsewhere so he can get two different positionings to edit together later. He makes sure the angles and the lighting are good, and that Jeongin is in focus on the bed, before he crawls back into his boyfriend's waiting embrace and continues disassembling him piece by piece, now with an omnipresent audience.

The first few minutes of screen time are, understandably, a bit awkward and unnatural. The feeling of not one, but two cameras watching their every move keeps them highly aware of what they're doing and the fact that they're doing it for film. Jeongin's movements and enthusiastic sounds feel a little exaggerated, and Seungmin finds himself putting extra flair into the blowjob he gives Jeongin along with fingering him open if only to get him to respond more extravagantly. When it starts to sink in that they're being silly and, honestly, pretty cringy (Seungmin is going to have a hell of a time editing this out), Seungmin crawls up to pull Jeongin into a deep, distracting kiss that's wholly private, cameras be damned.

"Hey," he murmurs. He spreads Jeongin's legs apart and gets on his knees between them, blindly reaching for the discarded bottle of lube somewhere on the bed so he can squirt some into his palm. "Look at me."

Jeongin does, staring up at him with stars in his wide eyes that Seungmin searches as he guides his length into him, drawing sweet little keens from him with every inch he sinks in. All of the tension in his body beneath Seungmin seems to fade, eye contact never faltering. Seungmin presses his forehead against Jeongin's and bottoms out, holding still to let Jeongin adjust.

"I love you," Seungmin breathes, reaching out to grip onto a post in their headboard, his other hand resting lightly on the bed beside Jeongin's head.

"I love you, too," Jeongin drapes his arms around Seungmin's neck. He sighs contentedly as the older man begins moving his hips, beginning to slip in and out of him at a relaxed, easy pace.

"Just me and you," Seungmin grips the headboard tighter when he proceeds to move faster, making Jeongin moan so authentically, a honeyed tone. Jeongin holds on to Seungmin's shoulders as the pleasure washes over him like a tidal wave, pulling him out to sea. "No one else here."

They seem to forget about the cameras entirely, no roles to take on except Jeongin and Seungmin, two clumsy, lanky boys making love after date night on a Saturday. The cameras see Seungmin bury his face into Jeongin's neck and Jeongin squeezing his eyes closed, crying out as Seungmin's hips snap quickly against his own. They're a tangle of glistening, blushing skin and long limbs, rolling around atop the sheets.

The two of them have been known to make their sex life a little more exciting than these simple positions, lack of toys, no heavy dominant language. And perhaps the camera would love to see that part of them, but there's nothing wrong with some vanilla lovemaking. It feels as good as any of that, sometimes even better.

They switch positions a couple of times but each time, their hands come back together so they can interlace their fingers and hold onto each other as the pleasure takes over entirely. From Jeongin lying on his stomach and Seungmin rutting into him from behind, to lying on their sides with Seungmin's chest to Jeongin's back, it feels amazing to become one like this. Seungmin can't imagine being with anyone else. He's not sure what's stronger right now — the need to cum, or the love he has for Jeongin that's sitting so heavily in his heart.

Seungmin has Jeongin's leg hiked up to keep him spread open while they're still on their sides, holding him by the thigh with one hand while the other strokes Jeongin's cock in time with the erratic rhythm he's fucking into him with. Jeongin's head has fallen forward and Seungmin presses his mouth to the back of his neck, feeling the way the vibrations of Jeongin's moans seep into him through the contact there.

"S-Seungmin, fuck, a-ah, _fuck_ ," Jeongin reaches behind him to grip the back of Seungmin's neck, tangling his fingers tightly into his hair. "I'm gonna cum, babe..."

"Yeah, baby, me too."

Jeongin turns his head to look back at Seungmin, letting their lips come together in what's intended to be a kiss, but is moreso just huffing into each other's mouth and moaning in sync. As Jeongin begins to orgasm, his body shuddering and his face scrunched up so cutely, he gasps out, "I love you, _oh my god_ , I l-love you."

Seungmin keeps pumping his hand and bucking up into him to help him through his orgasm, and finds himself toppling over the edge in the midst of it, his tempo growing more and more fragmented as he climaxes. Jeongin slumps against him as he rides out the last of it, and Seungmin's jellified body sags into the pillows with half of Jeongin's body on top of him.

He wraps his arms around Jeongin's torso and peppers light kisses along his neck, breathing him in and basking in the post-sex euphoria with him. It's then that he remembers the cameras watching them, one on either side of the bed, and he laughs to himself because they really just made a _sex tape_.

"This will be fun to edit," he says once he's gotten up, turning off one of the cameras and picking up his favored, vintage one. He walks back over to the bed and kneels on it beside Jeongin who's lazing in the same spot, still slick with sweat, cum on his belly and his makeup smudged. Jeongin giggles as Seungmin raises the camera to his eye to take a picture of him in all of his tired, sex-dazed glory. He happens to snap a picture when his smile is at its brightest point, made of pure happiness and starlight.

"I can't wait to see it. You make the cutest faces when you nut," Jeongin muses, laughing more when Seungmin rolls his eyes and turns a bit pink. Jeongin holds his hand up so Seungmin can press his own palm against his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. "Can't wait to get famous in France."

Seungmin beams, glowing from the inside out, and leans down to kiss his lover slowly. He can't wait to show Jeongin, once again, how absolutely stunning he is, like he never gets tired of it. There's always been this certain glint in Jeongin's eyes when he admires himself on film, so interested to know how he looks through the eyes of other people, the eyes of Seungmin especially. He has to realize how gorgeous he is, a perfect picture regardless of the time of day, what he's wearing, how much or how little makeup he has on, whatever weight he might be at this week compared to last week — and if he doesn't, then Seungmin has no problem reminding him.


End file.
